


Now I'm getting colder

by colourlessdreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sweaters, idek what that tag means but you can decide how it ends, literally my first fic on this website don't judge, not really but idek how time works in the avatar universe, not sure if it's angst actually, so we'll just do modern setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams
Summary: Based on 'Heather' by Conan Gray because I cried to it a few moments ago and felt like it
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Now I'm getting colder

**Author's Note:**

> the text in italics is the lyrics (except for the fuck lmao) and the rest is just the story so yeah

_I still remember, third of December_

Sokka did remember third of December, because it was a very important date to him. It was that day, when he was hanging out with the Gaang in the Jasmine Dragon, Aang was really excited to tell his story. So excited, that he knocked over Sokka's drink on to his perfect white t-shirt. It was that day that Zuko gave him his sweater to wear, and it was that day that Sokka realized that he might have a small crush on his best friend.

_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

Sokka kept the sweater. Only because Zuko insisted, he would tell everyone. Zuko did insist, but he also just secretly wanted to keep it. He wanted to wear it forever, smell the distant smell of Zuko and feel his stomach swooping and his mouth smiling because he liked Zuko so, so much. Zuko told him it looked better on him on 10th of December.

_Only if you knew, how much I liked you_

He wished Zuko knew, he really did. He tried to tell him, but the oblivious (adorable) asshole thought he meant as friends. His reply was a simple 'I like you too, you're my best friend.' Sokka hated Zuko. He didn't actually hate him, but he wished that he could.

_But I watch your eyes as she walks by_

He hated two people now. His sister and Zuko. Of course, he didn't actually hate the two, but when he watched Zuko's eyes linger a little longer on Katara, he felt his heart drop. There was a pang of jealousy right after that and suddenly he felt lightheaded. He forgot, Zuko was straight and Katara was pretty. 

_Brighter than a blue sky_

There was distant talking. He had tuned himself out the moment he heard the name 'Katara' when Zuko was ranting about the world and it's unfairness towards their friend group again. He gave the occasional agreeing hums and nods, but his mind wasn't there. He heard 'eyes' and 'brighter than a blue sky', and suddenly his mind was even further away. He had the same eyes as Katara, why couldn't Zuko talk about his eyes? Maybe the world really was unfair towards their friend group

_She's got you mezmerised, while I die_

Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck. The only thing going through Sokka's mind on December 15th, at 3:22 A.M.. They were playing truth or dare, and in his sleepdrunken state he blurted it out. He actually told the whole Gaang that he had feelings for Zuko at 3:20 A.M.. He was currently locked inside Toph's bathroom, trying not to cry because _fuck_ why did he let it slip

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

There were three knocks at 3:23 A.M., and Sokka opened the door. Zuko was standing there, in all his glory, with a pink tint on his cheeks and a small smile. Before Sokka had time to say anything, a pair of warm lips captured his. He didn't prepare for that, so he stood there, frozen in a bathroom with Zuko's lips pressed to his. He blinked and the lips were gone, but only one question was wandering around his mind, and he decided to voice it. "Why would you ever kiss me?"

_I'm not even half as pretty_

"I-, Because-" Zuko tried to speak, but Sokka interrupted him. "I don't need your pity, I've seen how you look at my sister, and I know that I'm not even half as pretty." His voice cracked at the last word and the tears in his eyes made it hard to see. He tugged at Zuko's sweater, taking it off and pushing it into his arms. "I don't need your pity." Were his last word, before he walked away and out of the house at 2:26 A.M..

_You gave her your sweater_

The first thing Sokka noticed when Katara came home was that she was wearing Zuko's sweater. The second thing he noticed was the blush on her face and her slightly swollen lips. For him, it was enough proof. So, when they all went to the Jasmine Dragon on December 17th, and Katara was wearing the sweater again, Sokka pulled Zuko aside. "You gave her your sweater?"

_It's just polyester_

Was Zuko's answer. It wasn't just polyester to Sokka when he had it. 

_But you like her better_

Sokka spat back. Zuko answered with a shrug and a nod. Sokka prayed that he didn't imagine the untruthfulness behind Zuko's eyes. So they returned, and when the Gaang left, Katara and Zuko walked hand in hand

_Wish I (he) were heather_

But sometimes it stays unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 3:35 and I will regret my decision to post this in the morning but not rn so enjoy <3
> 
> Please leave comments on how 2 improve because I feel like making more of these xoxo


End file.
